User blog:E4Grimsley/CSO Special Fact
This is my third blog , I think it will be useful though , I will only edit it when I am not busy with my homework or comic. But you guys are able to edit to but please don't edit fake fact. Fact *In CSO Indonesia , only 35% of 100% player bought a permanent weapon the reason is because the price is more than Rp. 50.000,00 except there is a special event which give 50% discount to the item. *Fernando is the most used character for Nata Knife player due to his Holy Bomb which does continues damage to zombies by 200 per second. *The D3 AUG 1 us the most used weapons by hackers. *In CSO China , they change the color of blood to green due to violence may affect the younger when playing. *Thailand is the first region in South-East Asia who have just release CSO. *CSO Indonesia has the most noob compared to other CSO. *CSO Indonesia is the only CSO which the player will Vote Kick other player without reason. ( They can vote kick more than 10 player if the wanted. ) *Vote kick price in CSO Singapore is more expensive than CSO Indonesia. *Assault is the most played map in Zombie Mods because it has duct. *In all CSO region , Skull 9 will always first released with Dead End map. *The seal knife is the most used knife until now in CSO Indonesia. *Deimos and Ganymede is the most hatred zombie in duct because they have problem with their hitbox. *Hammer and Tomahawk is the only melee that can knock zombie away. *The Banshee and Deimos is the most hatred zombie in Militia map because Banshee can pull the player off high place and Deimos can shock the player. *Light Zombie is the most used zombie in Zombie: The Mutation. *Skull 9 is the most voted for resale weapon is CSO Indonesia. *Barret M95 is the deadliest weapon in Zombie Mods because 1 shot is able to does 1000 damage to zombie. *In Original mode , there is probably 2-9 players who are hacking. *Zombie Mods is the safest mode where the is no hacker. *AK-47 and Colt M4A1 is the most used weapon in Original and TDM mode. *AT4 Lance does more damage than the AT4 CS. *In CSO Indonesia , After the BIG UPDATE update , all item can't be bought for 1 day anymore instead 3 days. *Blaser R93 is only obtainable by the player who are up to level 66 and above , which mean it is the rarest weapon to be seen. *Even AI AW50 ammunition is 50.BMG , it is not a Anti Material weapon. *The M24 stick Granade is the cheapest cash item beside the spray. *In CSO Indonesia StG 44 is the first cash weapon which price are under Rp.50.000 *MG3 is the most used gun for hunting in Zombie Mod. *Stamper's maiden can't be penetrated by anykind of bullet. *Dust and Dust 2 are most played map in Original mode. *In Indonesia , Natasha and Jennifer is the most expensive character which price are 700.000 for permanent and 1000.000 for the package. *AI AS50 accuracy is the most worst from all gun , which is only 39%. *In Indonesia , the clan with the most member are Serui , whose member are 256 people. *The rarest medal to see is God of Mission. *Strangely , the water in Origin map is very shallow , but when the player fall they receive no damage. *AT4 CS is the first weapon whose missile are homing the target. *Most player think Dione has 1 red eye , but actually he has 3. *Most Indonesia player are noob and uncooperative even if they use well perfomance weapon. Category:Blog posts